Strike Witches STG
Strike Witches STG! Strike Witches STG Is a fan-made Shoot Em' Up game which takes you through the first season of the anime, fighting every Neuroi that was in the anime along with cannon fodder for you to rack up points. Controls Normal controls for a Shoot Em' Up, just with a few changes to better equip it to the Strike Witches franchise. Up Down Left Right: Movement (NOTE: WSAD Does NOT work with this game) Z: Shoot / Choose X: Shield / Bomb attack C: Pause (Warning: Works while your window is inactive) V: Activate bonus counter A: Speed up S: Slow down ESC: Closes window Spacebar: Suicide (automatically takes you to the continue? screen) Teams There are 5 teams consisting of the main characters along with 2 teams that are not main characters. Team A Consists of: Miyafuji Yoshika , Sakamoto Mio , Lynette Bishop Team B Consists of: Gertrud Barkhorn , Erica Hartmann , Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke Team C Consists of: Francesca Lucchini , Charlotte E. Yeager Team D Consists of: Sakamoto Mio , Perrine H. Clostermann Team E Consists of: Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen , Sanya V. Litvyak , Miyafuji Yoshika Extra Team 1 Consists of: Miyafuji Yoshika , X-11 Extra Team 2 Consists of: The Warlock Shield / Bomb Attacks Team A: Large shield from Yoshika specifically for defense Team B: Large beam extends into foes while still, While moving, creates a beam that follows your movements Team C: First pick up Lucchini , then throw her at an enemy, Trail is a shield. Team D: Large beam extends horizontally across the screen then extends, killing off most fodder in one hit. Team E: Pick up Sanya to have her launch lock on rockets, Put her down to have her stay stationary and launch rockets diagonally Extra Team 1: Place shield, shoots when you shoot Extra Team 2: Like Team A but with a honeycomb design Team E Shield A.png|Pick her up to have her launch Lock on rockets Team E Shield B.png|Set her down and fire to launch horizontal rockets Team D Shield.png|Large beam extends across screen Team C Shield A.png|First, Pick Lucchini up Team C Shield B.png|Then, Throw her, but don't forget to pick her up Team B Shield.png|Bar follows you while moving, extends when stopped Team A Shield.png|Defensive shield Extra Team 1 Shield.png|Place shield(s) Then they fire when you do Extra Team 2 Shield.png|Like Team A, but honeycomb shaped Boss Fights There are 7 stages with 1 boss Neuroi a stage (Normally): boss 1.png|Boss 1 boss 2 a.png|1st Boss of Stage 2 boss 2 b.png|2nd Boss of Stage 2 boss 2c.png|3rd boss of stage 2 boss 2 d.png|Final Boss of Stage 2 boss 3.png|Stage 3 Boss boss 4.png|Stage 4 Boss, Pre Boss Screen boss 4 post.png|Stage 4 Boss Post Boss Screen boss 5.png|Boss Stage 5 boss 6 a.png|Boss Stage 6 1st Location (outside neuroi hive) boss 6 b.png|Boss Stage 6 2nd Location (inside neuroi hive) boss 7 a.png|Boss Stage 7 Outside, Warlock boss 7 b.png|Boss Stage 7 Inside, Neuroi Hive Core boss 7 c.png|Boss Stage 7 Inside, Neuroi Hive Core + Warlock Category:Bucket